


I Always Keep My Promises

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville, Superman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-21
Updated: 2010-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short summary:  Clark is finally happy and taking a big step in his life. Lex sets out to make things right. It's not quite what you might think.</p><p>Warnings: Physical and Emotional TC, Non-con, Character death. Don't read this if you have any issues with magic being used on Clark.</p><p>Thank you to my WONDERFUL Beta's. This would not be what it is without you all. Sue_dreams, Cycnus39</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Always Keep My Promises

[ ](http://s578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Fanfic%20Bookcovers/?action=view&current=Promises.jpg)

Title: I Always Keep My Promises  
Author: ctbn60  
Pairings/characters: Clark/Lex, Clark/Lois.  
Rating: R, mostly for adult themes

Warnings: Physical and Emotional TC, Non-con, Character death. Don't read this if you have any issues with magic being used on Clark.  
Spoilers: None

Short summary: Clark is finally happy and taking a big step in his life. Lex sets out to make things right. It's not quite what you might think.

Clark puttered around the kitchen whistling a catchy little tune he had heard earlier today by Lady Gaga. Rushing to finish dinner, before Lois arrived, he had taken special steps to make sure his partner was going to actually make it to dinner on time for once.

After all, it was a special night and he didn't want anything to ruin it. Tonight he planned to tell Lois he loved her and that he was Superman. He made sure the Justice League had his watch covered and they were not to call him unless a natural disaster struck, and only if they couldn't handle it. After all he deserved a night to himself for a change. He wasn't being selfish, but he needed to put Lois first, especially tonight.

Two secrets for the price of one evening alone together and Lois' favorite dinner, he could live with that. He wasn't sure she was ready for both of them in one night, but thinking back to Lex and Lana he had learned in his failed relationships that it was best to get things out in the open and go from there no matter what the fallout.

He wanted this to work with Lois even more then he had wanted his relationship with Lana to work. He knew in his heart this was what he needed. What Superman needed in order to be complete. Jor-El had been wrong. It's his relationships and the people he cares about that made him the superhero he was supposed to be. Not distancing himself from mankind and ruling them with an iron fist. He had avoided commitment for way too long and nothing was going to change his mind.

Clark smiled as the doorbell rang and then just as quickly the door burst open. Leave it to Lois to ring before she came charging into his place heading directly for the kitchen.

"Smallville, I'm here. So what was so imp...hey, something smells fantastic," Lois chirped as she lifted the lid to one of Clark's pots simmering on the stove.

"Mom's pot roast recipe! I knew it was your favorite." Clark stirred the string beans. "By the way, she sends her love."

"Mmm, smells like you did a great job." Lois leaned up and kissed Clark on the nose. "Did your mom's session end on time? Are we going to Washington for the weekend?"

Clark smiled and nodded. "They'll be done by Friday. We can leave right after work."

"What's up, Kent? You have your mom's pot roast on the stove." She nodded in the direction of the table. "Flowers and, if I'm not mistaken, real plates and silverware instead of the paper we usually eat off of. Okay, now I'm scared."

Clark laughed and shook his head as he put the pot roast into the serving dish. "I just wanted tonight to be special." He blushed. "Can't I do something nice for you once in a while?"

Lois raised her eyebrows. "You have something up your sleeve, Clark. However, I did promise you I'd leave the reporter at the door for tonight. I can be patient at least 'til dinner is over." Lois grabbed the potatoes and carrots and put the dishes on the table. Clark smiled and followed her, pot roast and string beans in hand.

They ate in companionable silence. Which was new for both of them. Lois had this far away look and Clark started to wonder if something was wrong. Maybe he was making a mistake. Was he rushing things? No. He had to do this now. Tonight.

"Lois, you were right. I asked you here tonight to talk about something very specific." Clark tugged at his collar and rubbed the back of his neck. He would almost swear he was getting the start of a headache if he didn't know better. The tightness at the base of his neck was starting to annoy him. He was just incredibly nervous.

"Okay, shoot, Smallville," Lois took another sip of her wine.

Clark smiled and took Lois' hand.

What he started to say was, "Lois I need to tell you how I feel about our relationship. I need you to know that I really love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want us to get married."  
Clark should have known something was wrong from Lois reaction. She tensed up and pulled back her hand slightly. Clark blinked rubbing at his eyes. He felt a slight headache just behind them radiating up from his neck. He shook his head and watched Lois as she put down her fork and just sat there staring down at her plate. He assumed she was just in shock from him asking her to marry him so he continued.

What he heard himself saying was, "You've been a part of my life for three years now and I couldn't have gotten through a lot of it without you. You're very special to me, and I need to tell you something very important that I don't share with a lot of people." Clark paused and took her hand. "Lois, I'm Superman."

Lex walked into the room.

Clark looked up startled and said, "Lex, what the hell are you doing here? And how the hell did you get in to my apartment?"

Lois shook her head in disbelief grabbing Clark's hand and pulling his attention towards her. "Clark, I don't understand. After three years of dating on and off. You only think to tell me now? Suddenly you're gay? Something isn't right here."

Clark continued on thinking he was saying, "I know it's going to take some getting used to Lois but knowing I'm Superman shouldn't hurt our relationship. It should only make it stronger."

Lois slapped him. Slapped him so hard it hurt. She grabbed her purse and headed for the door turning to Lex. "I don't know what you did, Luthor or how you did it, but I will find out and fix it. You aren't going to get away with this," she shouted and walked out the door turning as if to say something else and Lex slammed the door in her face.

"Nice to see you too, Miss Lane." Lex grinned and turned toward Clark who was still standing there stunned. Lex pulled out his cell phone. "Mercy, that little problem we discussed is leaving now. Take care of it." Lex snapped the cell phone shut and opened the door to let Hope in. "Take care of this mess," he ordered indicating the plates on the table. She nodded.

Clark suddenly felt a bit dizzy. He staggered into the living room and sat down on the sofa. Lex came around the chair he was standing behind and faced him.

"Lex, what did you do?" He shook his head trying to clear the cobwebs.

"I saved you."

"Saved me?" Clark asked incredulously. He rubbed his neck. "Exactly how did you save me?"

"I couldn't let you tell that woman who you really are. It would have had disastrous results."

"Are you crazy, Lex? I lo..I lov...Lois. Why did she leave? I don't understand. What happened? What did you do?"

Lex reached into his pocket and took a disk out of a small machine. He inserted it into Clarks DVD player. Sitting down he leaned against the back of the couch extending his arm across the edge and drew his fingers down Clark's arm. "You want answers? Watch this Clark and listen to what Lois actually heard." Lex pushed the button on the remote.

Clark looked as the TV flared to life. What he saw was himself and Lois sitting at the dining room table having dinner. Tonight! In his fucking apartment! "I don't get it Lex. This just happened how the hell did you? Wait! You're taping me? In my own place? How long have you been doing that?"

"It's the latest in surveillance technology. You wanted to know what really happened between you and Lois. So watch or I'll turn it off. We can discuss my methods of attainment later."

Clark watched as he and Lois finished dinner and they started their talk. Clark knew he had said, "Lois I need to tell you how I feel about our relationship. I need you to know that I really love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want us to get married."

What he heard played back on the tape was, "Lois I need to tell you how I feel about our relationship. I need you to know that I'm gay. I feel it's important that you know because you're such a special part of my life."

He rubbed the back of his neck.

He watched as she tensed up and pulled back her hand slightly from his. He shook his head and saw Lois put down her fork and just sit there staring down at her plate.

"No this isn't right it didn't happen that way," Clark whispered. Tears formed in his eyes and he blinked them away.

The next time he spoke he heard himself say, "You've been a part of my life for three years now and I couldn't have gotten through a lot of it without you. You're my partner and a good friend. I need to tell you something very important," Clark watched as he took her hand. "Lois, I'm seeing Lex and I've been in love with him since we lived in Smallville."

Lex then walked into his apartment and Clark knew he said to him what the hell are you doing here but on the disk when Lex walked into the room he actually said, "Lex, welcome home. I'm sorry we aren't through here. I thought we would be done before you came back home tonight."

He couldn't believe it when Lois grabbed his hand pulling his attention towards her. "Clark, I don't understand. After three years of dating on and off. You only think to tell me now? Suddenly you're gay? Something isn't right here."

"Gay? I never said I was gay!"

"Oh but you did, Clark. Listen."

"I know it's going to take some getting used to, Lois, but knowing I'm happy with Lex shouldn't hurt our relationship. It should only make it stronger because I've told you the truth."

He looked on in horror as Lois slapped him. He finally realized all along that she heard something completely different from what he thought he was saying. Clark gasped as he saw Lois grab her purse and head for the door. "No...turn it off," Clark yelled. "Why Lex? How...why did you do it?"

"I'm just taking back what belongs to me." He drew his knuckles gently across Clark's cheek. "You've always belonged to me, Clark. From the first time we met after the accident on the bridge. Through mutants, crazy murderous wives. Even when you were trying to destroy me once you became Superman." Clark's eyes flared open. "Of course I know the big blue Boy Scout is you. Who the hell else could it be, Clark? Did you think I was stupid back in Smallville? Your flimsy excuses, the lies, the spaceship. I mean you kept the friggen thing in the storm cellar for Christ sake." Lex laughed and shook his head. "The Kents really weren't very bright. You have no idea how many hours I spent with it before you destroyed it, do you?"

Clark barely shook his head the pain was starting to radiate to his eyes.

"It's why I got rid of Lana when she came out of the catatonic state. She didn't leave you of her own free will. I sent her away. And once again I have to step in and save you from yourself. I couldn't let you tell that Lane woman your secrets. They, like you, belong to me."

Clark felt the fuzziness in his head getting worse and there was now a distinct buzzing in his ears. "How did you do it, Luthor? What was the phone call about? Was it about Lois?" Clark grimaced as the pain grew stronger and the buzzing louder.

Lex looked at his watch. "Don't worry it will all be over in a few minutes. I don't have the option of just sending her away like I did with Lana. It wouldn't work in this case. I do want you to know I did carefully weigh all my options." Lex smiled and went to the kitchen getting Clark a bottle of water. He leaned down and brushed his fingers across Clark's parched lips. "Here take a sip."

Clark hesitated and pulled away. Lex pulled his head forward and pushed the opening into his mouth and Clark gulped greedily.

"He said you would be dehydrated after this was over."

"He? Who's he? Answer my damn question. What did you do to Lois?"

Lex sat back down and pushed a stray curl off of Clark's forehead. "It's probably over already, Clark, you'll never have to worry about Lois again. She'll be permanently out of our lives."

Clark struggled to get to his feet. "Lex! NO!"

Lex easily pulled him back onto the couch. "Don't fight it Clark. You can't do anything to stop this. Just relax."

Clark's heart started to race when he realized what Lex had done. "Magic? You had someone use magic against me? Why?"

Lex smiled. "Chloe's computer files on you gave me a plethora of information. I really need to thank that woman some day. She's given me everything that I wanted on a silver platter. Really, I don't know what I would have done without her insight into the wonders of Clark Kent, Smallville's very own appointed savior. Do you think she would stand up with us and be our best person at the wedding?"

"You say you love me then...you...do this? You take my life away from me?"

"Clark, you were always destined to be mine. To only be with me. I knew it from the first moment you breathed life back into me. Destiny remember?"

"F'n crazy Luthor...I hate...hate you. Never would be with...you," Clark spat out between clenched teeth and fell to the floor writhing in pain.

"No. I'm not crazy. I just get what I want when I want it. We're going to have to talk, Clark. I'm going to let you keep the flying Boy Scout routine. After all it's good for national security and publicity once I'm President, but I'm afraid that Clark Kent is going to have to give up his life at the Daily Planet as well as most of your annoying friends. That life just does not fit into my plans."

Lex knelt down and pushed Clark's hair out of his eye's as he spoke softly to the groaning body on the floor. "You know, as soon as this spell takes full effect you'll think we've been together for a while now. You won't even remember dating Lois, let alone wanting to ask her to marry you. I know you were planning to tell Martha about the engagement this weekend when you visited her, so no one really knew about your plans. All of the things you did with Lois will be replaced with memories of you and I together as a couple. Your mother might be a bit surprised but I have something to take care of that as well."

Clark groaned.

"Don't worry. I'd never hurt Martha or your other friends unless they become a real problem. Let's just say magic works just as well on humans. All they will remember is your professional relationship with Lois." Lex walked to the door and opened it and Mercy came in.

"Mercy, did you take care of the little problem?"

She nodded as she put a bag of food on the counter. "All taken care of, boss."

Clark moaned from the direction of the sofa. "Ok, both of you out of here now. Pick him up and put him on the sofa. We're not to be disturbed for anyone for the rest of the weekend. That includes my father and his mother. Understood? Send Martha flowers with a note that says Clark can't make it this weekend. Something came up and he'll call her as soon as he can." Mercy and Hope nodded and put Clark on the couch. Then they left the apartment closing the door behind them.

Lex sat on the couch ran his fingers through Clark's hair. "I told Lana you had nice hair Clark. You do have nice hair - you know. Tell me, how do you feel?'

Clark blinked and looked up at Lex and smiled. "Lex, you're home early."

Lex smiled. "I promised you I would be. Mercy put the takeout on the counter. I figured we could snuggle on the couch tonight. Maybe watch some news?"

Clark sat up. "You're too good to me, Lex."

"I know, Clark. Don't worry I'll always take care of you. I promised back in Smallville; no matter what, I take care of my friends...and lovers."

Clark smiled and kissed Lex tenderly. "Mmm, do I smell Peking duck?"

"It is your favorite."

"You're too good to me, Lex."

Lex nodded and watched Clark scurry off to the kitchen. He leaned back onto the sofa and turned on the news. There was sure to be something about the Lane 'accident' on the eleven o' clock broadcast and he wanted to gauge Clark's reaction to the news.

He smiled as his soon to be lover walked back into the living room with the bags of food and some paper plates, setting them down on the coffee table before him. "So, Clark. You've accepted my proposal today and you've made me the happiest man in Metropolis. When will you be giving the Planet notice?"

Clark took a forkful of the duck. "I'll talk to Perry and Lois tomorrow right after the morning meeting."

"You sure that won't be a problem?"

"Nope, no problem. " He shoved another forkful of duck into his mouth.

"And, about the lease...I've spoken to your landlord about breaking it. I can have you moved into the penthouse this weekend. Is that good for you?"

"Sure, whatever you say, Lex. I know you'll always take care of everything."

*We interrupt this program for a special bulletin...We have some sad news tonight. The body of renowned Daily Planet reporter Lois...*

Lex grinned. "No matter what it takes, Clark. I always keep my promises."

~Fin


End file.
